


Do You Believe in Aliens?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Astronomy student!Jisung, Bassist!Minho, Gen, It kind of a fluff but not really, Jisung's parents suck, Nothing triggering, Rock Band, Strangers to Lovers (kind of), University, at least I think so, nothing bad happens, reality show, space, they kissed at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day, when he will finally work for NASA, he will be the center of attention in a different way. He will discover a new galaxy or a new planet, or prove the existence of black holes. He will do it, and he will be famous for that, and his parents will finally be proud of Han Jisung, their biggest disappointment of a son who didn’t study law or medicine.orin which han jisung is an astronomy student and lee minho is the bassist in strays, the popular rock band.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Do You Believe in Aliens?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back! I came with another Minsung Bingo fill. If you guys still don't know what's the event about, you should go to twitter to @minsungbingo account and read about it! Since the last fill I posted on ao3, I dropped a lot of short drabbles on my twitter, @artsyhan. I have them under my pinned if you're curious. 
> 
> Today's prompts are: **AU: Space, College/University/Reality Show/Free Space - Rock Band**
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece <3

It was rather an unusual event that took place in their university. As unusual as Jisung hosting the said event. A reality show with a rock band that was super popular, but Jisung never had time to care about them or their music. The said rock band appeared to be the main guests in the reality show. They were almost the same age as the students, and actually, the leader of the band had studied in the university for one semester. Well, before he decided to drop out and make music with his friends. Amazing. Jisung had no idea about what kind of music they made (even if he seemed to guess that it was rock music _ ),  _ he was way too busy with not failing his classes. Actually, with having the best grades in his major anyone could imagine. 

Jisung majored in astronomy, which happened to be the biggest disappointment to his parents at the time he announced it. Later, he came out to them as a homosexual, and he swore his father said that his sexuality beat those shitty studies of his. No matter how many times he tried to tell them that if he will be good enough, he could work for NASA after university, they still were disappointed that they won’t have a doctor or a lawyer in their family. So Jisung worked his ass off with studying all night and day, whenever he could, just to prove them wrong. He loved what he was doing, and even if astronomy studies weren’t as fun as he thought they would be, he loved learning more about space.

Because of how busy he was to be the top student, he didn’t have time for anything else - much to say for music, work and going out with people. When the band’s stuff asked students about a person that probably doesn’t care about the band at all, almost everyone that ever saw Jisung on the corridors said his name.

And that’s how he became the host of this stupid reality show. 

It was a burden because he quickly learned that he didn’t have time to study. He tried to talk to his professors about it, but they only smiled warmly at him and reassured him that they knew he will do amazing. And they might treat him softer on finals if he only agrees to be that damn host. 

And so he did but decided not to tell his parents about it. They would be so mad at him for doing a stupid thing like this. A waste of time, as they would say.

The next night Jisung spent reading about the band to be more… educated about them. The band was named Strays, and it had five members. The leader, being Bang Chan, the guy that lasted one semester in university before dropping out. He was the main vocal and the guitarist and was from Australia. The second guy, that Jisung thought was super cool, was Changbin, the drummer. He looked intimidating when Jisung noticed him in the hallways of the university, going around with their stuff to get to know the place better. He rapped, but sometimes he sang, and Jisung was so impressed by how soft his voice sounded when he did. The third guy was Seungmin, and he  _ studied  _ part-time at the university. He was a vocalist and played the keyboard, and damn, how soft his voice was. Next was Felix, and Jisung quickly realized that they were birthday twins. The Felix dude was really cute, he also played the guitar and had adorably cute freckles covering his nose

and cheeks. He was also from Australia, just as Bang Chan. The last member of Strays happened to be a bassist. Jisung always thought that bass was the best thing that ever happened, but holy shit. The band’s bassist was Lee Minho and Jisung gulped slightly when his eyes found the said idol. He was a little taller than Jisung himself, got dyed blue hair that somehow still looked healthy and a perfect nose that left Jisung wondering if Lee Minho was even real. Damn, maybe he was wasted the time he opened the second page with facts about Lee Minho.

The reality show was all about talent and singing, and making songs, and shit like that. The only talent Jisung had was naming every constellation on the sky that was visible by night. Not nice. Most of the people that took part in the reality show happened to be music or art majors, but that was fine. A person that will win the reality show, will collaborate with Strays on their new album, which was  _ a big thing,  _ as everyone said. The band would be the one to judge the participants, and give them some advice, tell them what they’re doing wrong, and what are their good sides. 

The first part of recording the show went by pretty smoothly. Jisung learned the script, said what he had to say and somehow felt way too comfortable for his liking in front of the camera. About two weeks in he realized that actually, he liked the attention he was getting way more than spending sleepless nights with astronomy books and notes. 

One day, when he will finally work for NASA, he will be the center of attention in a different way. He will discover a new galaxy or a new planet, or prove the existence of black holes. He will do it, and he will be famous for that, and his parents will finally be proud of Han Jisung, their biggest disappointment of a son who didn’t study law or medicine. 

There was supposed to be a full moon that night and Jisung held a big fondness towards full moons. During one of those nights when he was seven years old he decided that space was something truly amazing, and he wanted to know all of the secrets high above Earth. The first thing he had ever bought from his pocket money was a big book about astronomy, and three days later he finished reading it, even if he didn’t understand a lot of things in the book. 

The shootings for that day finished, and Jisung quickly said that he would be on the roof if they needed him before getting out of the room. Astronomy students were the only ones allowed to go there because the principal knew how much of freaks they were for the sky. He sat in a safe distance from the end of the roof and lifted his head this way, that he was sure his neck would hurt him later. There was the Moon, in all of his lovely glory. He remembers the day when his parents told him that Moon isn’t glowing and it’s just a reflection of the Sun. They hoped this would make him less interested in space, but instead little Jisung smiled widely and said that this is interesting and they have to tell him everything they know about the Universe.

“Do you believe in aliens?” Someone asked, but Jisung was way too focused on the Moon to look at the person that sat next to him.

“Technically there’s just no way we’re all alone in the Universe. From what we know the Universe doesn’t have any end and there are trillions of galaxies. Somewhere there must be the second Earth.” He replied without thinking, and then finally, finally blinked and looked at the person he was talking to.

Lee Minho sat there but wasn’t looking at him. He was also staring at the Moon and for three seconds Jisung let himself admire the way it reflected in Minho’s eyes. Damn, he was wasted. 

“There’s this theory that since the people existed the aliens visited us and that Noah and Jesus were made by them, that’s why their mothers stayed virgins,” Minho said slowly, and Jisung hummed, moving his eyes back to the sky.

“I never thought of it this way.”

“There’s a lot of texts and paintings that show and describe something like UFO, you know?” The bassist added, then laughing softly.

“I never thought you will be interested in such things…” Lee Minho laughed once again and from the corner of his eye, Jisung could see that he shook his head.

“I’m not. Changbin is, and I’m just a good friend that listens well.” 

“Oh, that says a lot.” 

They sat there in silence, watching the night sky, and Jisung had this urge to tell Minho something the older man didn’t know. To see his surprised expression, how his eyes widen in surprise, and then hear his laugh… However, his brain was blank and he couldn’t think of anything interesting to say. Damn, Minho had that impact on him.

“You major in astronomy, am I right?” Minho asked, his fingers playing with a small cube or whatever it was called like. Jisung hummed to tell the idol he was right without actually talking. They stopped talking once again and this time Jisung focused on watching the starts. They were almost in the city center, it was way too bright to see some of the stars but Jisung knew where they were supposed to be. 

Sitting in silence with Lee Minho wasn’t awkward at all, which was quite surprising. It was probably the first time when Jisung sat in silence with someone and didn’t feel the need to ramble about anything that came to his mind to fill the silence. 

After that night he might have had a new contact in his phone saved as “The Hot Bassist”, because that’s how Minho named himself, and once the shootings ended, and Jisung could go back to studying, sometimes he let himself loose and feel the rush of adrenaline as he went out with Minho a lot of times. 

(Some of those times they went out ended up with making out in the toilet after Strays’ concert that Jisung spent in the first row, with Minho’s eyes on him like they were in some kind of fanfiction with One Direction and y/n. Not that Jisung had the time to complain about it, way too busy with kissing Minho until they couldn’t breathe.)


End file.
